


Moonlit Reception

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Get Married, Established Relationship, First Dance, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Derek and Stiles made their way to the area reserved for dancing as their song started playing through the speakers. He pulled Stiles close and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of Stiles in his arms wash over him as their friends, family and pack sat quietly in their seats.





	Moonlit Reception

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StaciNadia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/gifts).



> Staci asked me for a kissing prompt, which was "In the moonlight + Celebration " in the kissing prompt thing I reblogged on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy some fluffy, sappy boys on their wedding night!

The full moon shone brightly overhead in a clearing in the preserve where chairs, tables and tents were all set up. Derek wasn’t sure how Stiles did it, but somehow he’d managed to use his spark to allow electricity all the way out here, and small moon lamps hung from the trees offering a soft light. 

Derek and Stiles made their way to the area reserved for dancing as their song started playing through the speakers. He pulled Stiles close and closed his eyes, letting the feeling of Stiles in his arms wash over him as their friends, family and pack sat quietly in their seats. 

Stiles pressed his forehead against Derek’s as they swayed. “What are you thinking about?” he asked quietly. Derek smiled, then rubbed his nose against Stiles’.

“About how happy I am that we finally got here. That we get to have this for the rest of our lives.”

“Sap,” Stiles said as he brought a hand up to trace his fingers along Derek’s cheek. Yeah, he might be a sap, but he definitely wasn’t the only one. Derek grabbed Stiles’s hand and brought it to his mouth so he could kiss the ring now on his finger. Stiles’ eyes shimmered wetly but Derek wasn’t about to point it out since he was sure his eyes were doing the exact same thing.

Their song ended and around them people started clapping. Derek ducked his head and smiled, and Stiles grabbed his hand, squeezed it, then led them to their table. He didn’t let go even when they sat and Derek’s heart filled as Stiles just rubbed his thumb along Derek’s ring. 

“Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” people started chanting around them, and Stiles huffed next to him. Derek rolled his eyes as he looked around at all the grinning faces, then Stiles tugged him closer and turned his head to face him.

“Might as well indulge them, or they’ll never shut up,” he said with a grin. Derek shook his head fondly, then leaned in and pressed his lips against Stiles’. It was soft and chaste, but Derek felt a thrill go through him at the fact that they were now married, that he was now kissing his husband. People cheered as they pulled back and Stiles rolled his eyes as someone shouted “Again!” before darting in for another quick kiss.

“Yeah, yeah, you guys had your fun,” Stiles shouted when he pulled away from Derek. “Now stop your nagging us and eat! We want to get to the cake!” Everyone laughed, which Derek was sure was Stiles’ intention, and he gave Stiles’ hand a squeeze.

“Love you,” he said quietly, just for Stiles to hear.

“I love you, too,” he replied. 

It had taken them years to get here. Years of pain, loss, tentative friendship, annoying bad guys and therapy before they finally realized there could be something more. As Derek looked around at everyone in their life, and at Stiles beside him, he knew he wouldn’t have changed a thing. It all led them to here, and here was exactly where he wanted to be. 


End file.
